Johnny Cage vs Jean-Claude Van Damme
Description Copycat Vs Original! Johnny Cage will take on the very character he was inspired by. Will Cage give Van Damme a brutal fatality? Or will Van Damme give the cocky knockoff his own permanent death? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight A government test facility is carrying a top-secret prototype of a machine that will allow people to travel to fictional worlds. During the flight , the plane is flying through a stormy area, when all of a sudden a jolt of lightning hits the plane causes the plane to be destroyed. The machine falls out of the plane and onto an island that happens to be the vacation spot for JCVD. It lands in the middle of the forest only a about 300 feet from where JCVD was hiking. He observes the machine, not knowing that it has malfunctioned and has become completely unstable. The moment JCVD opens the door, he is immediately transported, his body fades quickly and reappears again, but this time in a different location, The machine door opens and as he gets out, JCVD notices he is in some shrine with several statues of people he recognizes. JCVD: "Wait a minute these are Mortal Kombat characters.Just where am I?" A few moments later Johnny Cage walks in and sees Van Damme. Both stare at each other in awe and confusion. JCVD:" Wait you're Johnny Cage from Mortal Kombat!" Cage:" Yes I am, and you clearly are a big fan of mine." JCVD:"Not really. But I heard that you were based off me and-" Cage:" Excuse Me, but you're the one here that has ripped me off!" JCVD: "No you are just a fictional charct-" Cage: "I'm Johnny Cage and I'm one of a kind! No one could hold a candle to me. You are just a complete ripoff that's trying to capitalize on my fame!" Van Damme was clearly annoyed by him, he never liked Cage that much but he didn't realize that he was this bad. JCVD: "No, you're just a joke, a wannabe of me, a pathetic little comic-relief fighter that can't and won't stand up to me ever. I can beat you in 10 different ways before your dumbass could answer a 1st grade math problem." Cage: "Do you realize what you have just said?" JCVD: "Yes, I'm saying that you are nothing more than a LITTLE BITCH!" Cage: "Fine then, I guess there's only one way to settle this. By me kicking your ass!" JCVD: "Okay, just don't expect to come out of this alive." This outta be a match to Remember, FIGHT! Both kombatants rush towards each other and attempt a punch, but both their fist collide. They both attempt kicks and they once again collide. This continues for 5 seconds until Van Damme side steps and kicks Johnny Cage straight in the stomach he punches him in the face and blood comes out as Van Damme delivers a combo sending Cage flying. JCVD: "Was that all you ripoff?" Cage: "Not even close!" Cage then counters by throwing a series of fireballs. Van Damme manages to avoid all of them but is hit hard by a statue head of Goro that Cage threw while he was dodging the fireballs. Van Damme gets up quickly and dodges Johnny Cage's kick that has flames flying behind it. JCVD: "Tougher than you look, but not tough enough!" Van Damme attempts to attack, but Johnny Cage punches him right in the dick. He is in a large amount of pain, but dodges Johnny Cage and kicks him right in the dick, also hurting Johnny. Van Damme fought through the immense pain and delivered a series of punches and kicks that must have had at least a liter of blood fly out from Cage's body. JCVD: "You're finished!" Van Damme gets behind Johnny Cage and grabs him by the neck, ready to snap it right off Cage. Cage uses a slide kick and the series of flames that come from it causes Van Damme to be burned and lets go of Cage to avoid being burned. Cage: "I've had quite enough of your bitch ass!" Cage runs up and delivers a brutal combo before kicking his face, breaking his cheek and causing some teeth to fly out. He then grabs his face and shoves it right into his knee, cracking his skull. He then does a flip kick that shatters Van Damme's jaw. As he flies off he throws a fireball at him that hits his legs, and burns them into a pile of ashes. Cage: "Looks like we're done here!" FINISH HIM! Cage walks up to Van Damme and karate chops his skull in half. He hen grabs an award trophy out of nowhere, Cage: "And the award for shittiest actor goes to!" He jams the award into his open skull, jamming through his brain, and sits there as blood comes out of Van Damme's head as he falls. Johnny Cage Wins. Fatality! Conclusion Meanwhile in the real world, Van Damme has been reported missing and with no knowledge on the machine he found, and no clear connection between the machine and the time of his disappearance. Van Damme remains an eternal mystery. He is remembered fondly, and several theories on what happen to hi are written, but none come even close to the truth. This Melee's winner is: Johnny Cage Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Video Game vs Real Life' themed One Minute Melees Category:West only themed One Minute Melees